


城中记 (In Keedysville)

by Latte429



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: 汉尼拔被捕之后，威尔挣扎着妥协于一段他不该要关系。这文是作者填梗之作，看文之前请扫一眼下面的kink原梗，没有踩雷再往下看。---附kink原梗：配对：汉尼拔/威尔，夫妻探监，Omegaverse在这个世界里，每三个月omega发情期间，允许已经结合的夫妇进行监狱探视。条件一：汉尼拔和威尔仍旧疯狂地爱着彼此，请突出这种“疯狂”。条件二：如果是布鲁姆医生开车送威尔去探监，那就更好了。我喜欢性感的悲剧，请大大们任性发挥~
Relationships: Will Graham/Brian Zeller, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	城中记 (In Keedysville)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Keedysville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830118) by [becks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becks/pseuds/becks). 



> I got the author's permission in 2013 and translated this in 2015. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。

阿拉娜第一次开车送他去巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院时，外面正下着雨。威尔把额头抵在副驾驶席冰凉的玻璃窗上，盯着I70州际公路的柏油路面，看它在轮胎碾压下不断变换方向。他从没晕过车——但今天，酸苦的胆汁不停地冲刷着胃壁。于是他抓紧门把，以防万一。  
  
“你还好吗？”阿拉娜问，双眼注视前方道路，一只手温柔地搭上威尔的肩膀。  
  
“好……车里是不是有点儿热？把空调打开？”  
  
阿拉娜犹豫一下，打开空调。威尔低喃着道谢，然后紧紧闭上双眼——好像这样就能缓解那种恶心一样。  
  
“在……之前想谈点儿什么吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
剩下的路程里他们没有再说话。前排座椅让威尔热得难受，包裹着一层汗水的皮肤黏糊糊地贴在车内的皮革上，让他实实在在地得把手臂从车门上揭下来。汽车轧过减震带，车体猛地倾斜。拳头反复敲打着窗框，威尔从牙缝里挤出一声：“停。”  
  
阿拉娜迅速把车靠到路边。威尔推开门在柏油马路上吐得一塌糊涂。干呕了好久，他才觉得稍微舒服一点儿，重新坐直身体。关门之前，他呼出一口气，嘴里满是酸液回流的气息。听着转向灯嗒嗒嗒的响声，威尔感觉汽车打火，继续前行。  
  
平稳到达医院，没有更多插曲。但是，当威尔望见那石砖砌成的建筑物隐约的轮廓时，他又想推开车门跳下去。这次他想解开安全带，跑进沿着高速公路延伸的树林里。他想一路扑进成堆成堆的落叶里——冰冷、潮湿。他甚至想就那样呆着，直到一切结束为止。  
  
呆在那里，直到一切结束为止。  
  
一切都会结束。  
  
汽车突然停下。威尔解开安全带钻出汽车，抬头仰视落雨的天空。阿拉娜任他站在雨里，几分钟后，他的皮肤就被雨水淋得透湿。阿拉娜下车，撑起雨伞，告诉威尔该进去了。威尔想过拒绝——但他感觉到热流正在他的下腹汇聚，流过他的臀部和大腿，于是决定还是跟她进去。  
  
“需要先烘干一下吗，格雷厄姆特别探员？”他们两人坐下后，奇尔顿医生问道。威尔身上的水渍弄湿了身下的衬垫，但他一丁点儿抱歉的感觉都没有。  
  
“不，谢谢。”  
  
“这是个……特殊情况。”奇尔顿医生翻阅着汉尼拔的医疗案卷，“这儿的大部分罪犯没有固定关系。大家都很关心你的安危，我们愿意全程监控你们——”  
  
“不，”威尔坚定地拒绝，“不需要。”  
  
奇尔顿医生把文件夹放回桌上，瞪着威尔。  
  
“被伴侣谋杀的大有人在。”  
  
“我不会有事。”  
  
威尔的视线扫到窗外。枫树枝在暴雨的摧残下弯折战栗。他伸手抓挠衬衣下缠在腹部的绷带。  
  
“考虑到你的伤势，留个人守在附近更好。”奇尔顿医生建议，“你才刚刚出院不是吗？”  
  
“我没事。”  
  
“如你所愿。”奇尔顿医生站起来，把文件夹塞回桌边的铁柜里，“我领你们下去。”  
  
消毒水的异味刺痛了威尔的鼻腔。墙上的瓷片斑斑驳驳，白色和橄榄绿，霉菌以肉眼可见的架势沿着裸露的水泥向上攀爬。威尔的太阳穴砰砰跳动，某个时刻，他不得不停下来，索要阿司匹林。阿拉娜称职地递给他一片。当他们走完最后一段楼梯，下到底层最高警戒病区，威尔再次感觉到胆汁在肚子里翻腾不休。他们在安保站旁的休息室外停下脚步。奇尔顿医生打开壁橱，取了件深蓝色病号服递给威尔。  
  
“不介意换件衣服吧，进出他房间的物品都要严格管制。”  
  
“当然。”威尔点头。洗手间并不比走廊干净多少。有个隔间被锁死，散发着浓烈的臭气。威尔走进另一间，脱下衣服钻进病号服。他低头看了看缠在腹部的绷带，回忆起被刺中那瞬间尖锐的疼痛——随后他昏过去，感官里只剩一片麻木……不能去想这个，他现在还受不了。病号服稀疏的布料根本掩不住勃起的形状。尽管每个人都知道威尔今天为什么要来，他仍然为此感到羞耻，出去时用双手掩住自己的胯部。  
  
“看护人员会为你讲解具体过程。”奇尔顿医生告诉他们，“布鲁姆医生，您可能明白这一切需要一点儿时间？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“我已经让工作人员在三楼为您准备了一间客房。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“好吧。需要什么，请随时告诉我。”礼貌地点点头，奇尔顿转身上楼去了。就算奇尔顿要通过监控看着他们，威尔也不会感到惊讶。这位医院负责人总带着种令人不快的阿谀之色，像个拿了医科执照的二手车推销员。  
  
“格雷厄姆探员？”说话的看护站在他们面前，大块头，黑人，看上去很友好，“准备好了吗？”  
  
“是的。”威尔咽下口唾沫，视线越过看护的肩膀，看向阴暗潮湿的走廊。  
  
“一旦你觉得自己有危险，记得牢房正门那面墙上有呼救按钮。还有，你服药了吗？”  
  
“服什……噢。是的。服过了。”  
  
那看护还是拉开抽屉，掏出一大把安全套塞给威尔，后者把它们装进病号服的口袋。阿拉娜扭头避开这一幕。“有备无患。”看护冲他微笑，这一切本该充满善良和好意，威尔却从中体味到耻辱，“还有别的需要吗？”  
  
“不，我很好。”  
  
“保安会带你去他的房间。你确定要关掉监控？”  
  
“对，劳驾。”  
  
“你明白他有多危险，是吗？”那看护问他。  
  
我跟那男人同居了一年多。威尔忍住到了嘴边的挖苦，只回答：“对，我知道。”之后毫不惊讶地从对方手里接过弃权声明和圆珠笔。  
  
“这上面声明，我已经就此次访问的危险性向你作出警告。而你拒绝我们的监督。”  
  
威尔在横线处签字。  
  
“如果你需要我，我就在这儿。”阿拉娜安慰他，“哪儿都不去。”就像要证明自己说过的话，她在绕着安保站杂乱摆放的铁椅子中间挑了一张坐下，掏出一本填字游戏书，咬开了圆珠笔帽。威尔心中涌起对阿拉娜的爱意。那一刻威尔希望曾经的自己熬过了急切的生理需要，然后娶了这个女人。  
  
但他没有。  
  
开锁的声音响彻走廊，两个保安带着上膛的麻醉枪，在大门开锁的动静里走向威尔。  
  
威尔试着朝走廊迈出第一步。走过第一排牢房后，他咽下翻上喉头的胆汁：肮脏的囚犯们把鼻子贴上夹着铁丝的玻璃窗，盯着他走向走廊深处。他迅速走过剩下的牢房，努力忽视那些不怀好意的眼神，以及回荡在长廊里的嬉笑。囚犯们的呼喊渐渐找到了节奏，在“发情的婊子”声中，威尔努力昂起头保持着自己的尊严。终于到达最深处靠左的房间，他全身都颤抖起来。  
  
“要回去吗？”一位保安问他，伸手握住威尔的肩膀。他抖动肩膀避开这接触。  
  
“我很好。真的。”  
  
威尔还没有转身去看那房间里有什么。他也不愿意去想那里面有什么。“我们马上开门，”保安说，“麻醉枪会一直瞄准他，你一进去我们就锁门。他们告诉你呼救按钮的事了吗？”  
  
“在靠门的墙上。”  
  
“一旦有事，你只需要按下按钮，我们会在三秒之内赶到。如果你够不到按钮，只需要大声呼救。我们就在走廊那头。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“你确定不需要我们守在这儿？我们可以在门外等着，背朝你们等你完事儿。”  
  
“不，我没事。”威尔交叉双臂抱着肩膀，罔顾热潮此时已经席卷他的全身。  
  
“你确定的话。”门栓铛地一声抽开，门被推到一边。威尔的目光从踏进房门开始，就一直钉在地板上，看着自己被袜子包裹的双脚越过门槛。苍白的日光灯下，汗水在他的脸颊上泛起光芒。门砰地关上，他惊跳，不过马上抑制了转身按下呼救按钮的冲动——把拳头砸向那个按钮，直到什么人来把他弄出去，弄出这个从四周不断向他迫近的空间。他狠狠闭上双眼。  
  
“他们似乎觉得你会伤害我。”他最终说道，不想听另一个男人先开口。  
  
“你怎么想？”  
  
那个声音。威尔握拳压住额头，想要把他的声音赶出脑海。  
  
“我认为你不会伤害我。”  
  
“威尔？”  
  
他放下拳头睁开双眼。汉尼拔就在他面前，穿着跟他一样的深蓝病号服。与走廊里那些肮脏的囚犯不同，汉尼拔看起来精心地梳洗过。他的头发梳向一边，皮肤泛红而且刚刚洗过。要是威尔试着想象，他甚至会觉得他们回到了自家的卧室，正准备各自上班。汉尼拔刚刚穿好他的西装三件套，搭好领带和方巾。狗儿们则正在挠门，急切地叫他们赶紧下楼吃早餐……  
  
_早餐。_  
  
威尔冲到马桶前，跪在地上吐了出来。在高速公路上吐过一场之后，他差不多已经清空了胃袋。汉尼拔被捕之后他也没怎么好好吃过东西。脸颊抵在冰冷的坐便上，他感觉到汉尼拔的脚步。威尔抬起手，有效地制止对方靠近：“别。马上就好。药剂很快就会生效。”  
  
“我们有48个小时，威尔。我们可以慢慢来。”  
  
他说得就好像他不是切萨皮克开膛手，也没有在两周前被抓一样。就好像威尔不是刚刚出院，也没有被他用漆布刀剜出过内脏一样。不过，威尔想到，作为一个实实在在的疯子，或许汉尼拔关注的也从来都不是这些。  
  
“不，我们还是尽快完事吧。”威尔撑着坐便站起来，走向墙边的铁床，拽下袜子，随手扔开。  
  
“你不想谈谈吗？”  
  
“没什么可谈的。”威尔轻嗤，拉开病号服的拉链，把它从肩膀上扯下来。他的视线越过汉尼拔的右肩，拒绝正视房间里另一个男人的存在。汉尼拔犹豫了一阵，才依样拉开衣服，整齐地叠好放在地上，然后轻手轻脚地在威尔身边坐下。  
  
“威尔，有些事我们得谈一谈——”  
  
“瞧，”威尔迅速打断他，“现在我什么都不想谈。我到现在都没法儿让自己盯着你看。我来这儿仅仅是出于需要。”  
  
汉尼拔垂眼，看着水泥地面：“那你可能更想趴下。”  
  
“对，我想那样最好。”  
  
他们中没有一个人真的享受这个姿势。若不是坚持避免目光接触，威尔其实最习惯仰卧。他们曾经共享一种简单直接的亲密，一种威尔很难从他人身上体会的亲密。之前的床伴们曾经看着威尔，那目光就像在看着某些亟待修理的物件。汉尼拔却永远乐于接纳，甚至威尔那些被他人认定损毁的部分：那些幻觉、崩溃还有偏执。但回顾往事，威尔又觉得或许正是这些缺陷让他成了这个杀人狂的理想伴侣。  
  
威尔趴下后觉得四肢都在摇晃，他用目光锁定一处墙缝。蛛网状的裂缝在正门那面墙上裂开，成为乏味褪色的白墙上唯一的点缀。汉尼拔的手掌轻柔地覆上他的脊背。他闭上眼睛，低着头，试想自己身在别处而不是这间牢房。汉尼拔进入他的时候，他的思维早就飘远——他瞩目凝视，闭合的眼睑后擦燃斑斓的星火。这也是一种幻觉——闭眼后的幻觉。可他根本不在乎。  
  
敲门声。睁眼。威尔发现床上只剩自己。薄薄的羊毛毯被拉上来，包裹着他的双肩。门开了，保安走进来，麻醉枪指向牢房另一边。威尔的眼神扫过去，看到汉尼拔坐在角落里。他随意地盘起腿坐在地上，正在阅读一本硬壳的书，或许是他收藏的某部医学专著。威尔起身穿好蓝色病号服的过程中，汉尼拔看都没看他一眼。“怎么了？”威尔倚着门框询问保安。  
  
“您的48小时结束了，格雷厄姆探员。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
威尔不记得任何事。整整两天的记忆空档。  
  
他没有再往下想，跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊，径直路过安保站，走进洗手间。蜷在某个小便池前，开始不断干呕。肚子早就空了，但喉咙还在不停地挤压收缩，妄想再呕出些什么。食管终于平静下来，他后仰身体坐在自己的脚后跟上，拿病号服的衣袖抹抹嘴。“我觉得我不能再来了。”他冲着虚空开口。可是，听着这些话在墙壁间回荡的同时，他心里就已经明白自己三个月后还是会来。他把自己从铺着瓷砖的地板上拽起来，换好衣服。病号服被皱巴巴地扔在便池旁边的地面上。  
  
“需要什么吗？”看到他走出洗手间，阿拉娜问，被威尔挥手否定。  
  
他们一路沉默着开车回到汉普顿酒店。  
  
***  
  
威尔站在学院教室的讲台上，戴着婚戒的手指紧紧攥住。他背后是大幅的投影，明尼苏达伯劳鸟模仿案的图片：年轻的女人仰躺在鹿角上，被遗弃在一片荒芜的原野。威尔的记忆里，她的赤裸比任何事都要突出——赤裸裸地被展示给路人，任何想看的人——然后，等案子办完，被传到网上，成为所有人的谈资。  
  
他的狗曾经叼回过一些死老鼠。他们把尸体扔在台阶上，看着威尔，就好像刚刚送了他一份人情。就好像他会因这些送上门的死亡亏欠他们。就好像他应该为他们感到 _骄傲_ 。  
  
威尔向前一步，图片里死去的女孩在他脸上投下斑驳的碎片，他连按两次电源键，看着投影灯一闪而灭。“下课。”他简短说着，翻弄着手里的文件。学生们有序走出教室。  
  
“他们想听你讲切萨皮克开膛手。”  
  
威尔动作一顿，没有抬头。  
  
“怎么说呢，总不会事事如意。”  
  
杰克·克劳福德走向讲台：“这可是个世纪审判，威尔。”  
  
“对。显然我会缺席。”  
  
“你不出庭作证？”杰克看起来吃了一惊——还相当不悦。  
  
“配偶证言特权。”  
  
“是你抓了他。”  
  
“给他定罪并不需要我在场。”  
  
“对，可是一个活生生的受害人——”  
  
“我不是受害人。”威尔口气坚决。  
  
杰克意有所指地看向威尔的腹部。绷带早就拆了，但如果威尔解开衬衫，他们都对那下面有些什么一清二楚。  
  
“布鲁姆医生在外面等你。”  
  
威尔把手提包甩到肩上，走出教室。他没穿外套。屋外的薄雪已经覆盖了地面。他从上衣口袋里抽出手帕，沾沾额头的汗水。他过去从来不带手帕，可如今每天早晨往口袋里装块手帕已经成了习惯。很多事情都已经成了习惯，他想道。  
  
布鲁姆医生站在车边。  
  
“杰克想让我出庭作证。”威尔钻进副驾位置坐好，拉上车门。  
  
“你去吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
她拧钥匙打着车：打火声，引擎稳稳启动。她挂上倒档，退出停车位。  
  
“你不欠他。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“是这些‘拜访’惹的祸？”阿拉娜问道，把车开上I70州际公路。  
  
“或许。我不知道。”  
  
他们沉默下来。半路上，热潮让威尔浑身颤抖。阿拉娜把车停在麦当劳，给他买了一大杯软饮，这绝对会在她的杯托上留下黏糊糊的痕迹。“还撑得住吗？”她问，看到经过的路牌上写着：基迪斯维尔，3英里。  
  
“想得浑身发痒。”威尔做个鬼脸，朝座椅里使劲靠了靠。  
  
“生物而已。”  
  
威尔点头。  
  
不只是生物而已。  
  
他们驾车穿过基迪斯维尔——电线杆一排排地规划出街道，摇摇欲坠的小屋亟需高压水枪的冲洗。一个小姑娘从冰淇淋店里冲出来，闯进他的视野。脏兮兮的鞋带散开着，套着塑料的那头在水泥地上蹦跳。巧克力蛋筒的碎片黏糊糊地沾满她的下巴。她的父母跟在她后面走出商店，他们手牵着手，就算早过了喜欢公开秀恩爱的年纪。丈夫在妻子耳边小声嘟囔了什么，她就捶着他的臂膀放声大笑起来。  
  
_不只是生物而已。_ 威尔想着，合眼把小镇关在眼睑之外。  
  
走进医院，那死气沉沉的恶臭让威尔窒息。即便接待处的硬木桌被员工擦得光可鉴人也无法改变威尔的感觉。这一次，他们想办法绕过奇尔顿医生，直接下到最高警戒病区。威尔换上病号服，有一刻甚至想把自己的名牌别在领子里，这样他就不用跟天知道多少个杀人狂共用一件。只穿了袜子的威尔再次轻声穿过走廊，被两名端着麻醉枪的保安夹在中间。他注意到，那些曾经响彻走廊的嘲讽彻底消失，透过铁网，他看到所有的犯人都规规矩矩地背朝他坐着。  
  
“出什么事了？”威尔问。  
  
“前两天有人自杀。用床单绑在水池上把自己勒死了。你知道原理。”  
  
“那跟我有什么关系？”  
  
“没关系，大概。自杀也不过打乱了一下人员分配。”  
  
等他们来到走廊尽头，保安打开锁推开门，手里的麻醉枪时刻准备着。“还好？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“呼救按钮在墙上。有事儿叫我们。”  
  
“当然。”  
  
门砰地关上。威尔的视线停在窗口，看着外面的走廊，回忆在FBI受过的训练：检查每个角落，门后，台阶下面。要是他的教练能看看他现在的样子……跟切萨皮克开膛手共处一室，而他甚至没往对方所站的方向看过一眼。  
  
“他们想让我出庭作证。”  
  
“你去吗？”  
  
“不。”  
  
威尔转过头瞥一眼汉尼拔。对方暗淡的金发凌乱地垂落在额前，发尾剪得不大整齐，看来是监狱里某个不怎么熟悉剪刀的理发师所为。可是，就算顶着这样的发型，他还是显得那样规整，比威尔状态最好的时候都要规整。他看着威尔的目光非常专注，其他人被这么盯着或许会觉得惊悚甚至恐惧，但威尔熟悉这样炽烈的注视，甚至过于习以为常了。  
  
“为什么？”汉尼拔问道。他不是在逞口舌之快，而是真的想要知道答案。  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“我让你把自己的下半生交给我，却没对你说过实话。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“我差点杀了你。”  
  
他们不声不响地站着。威尔感到一阵凉意从脚下蔓延全身。  
  
“你有多想那么做？”威尔忽然问他，扯开病号服的拉锁，使劲往下拽。他摇摇晃晃，双脚倒腾着不时被衣服绊住，终于把那团布料狠狠踢下来踢到牢房一角。纠结的伤疤横穿威尔的腹部，他感觉到汉尼拔的视线沿着疤痕的起伏移动。“爱死你的作品了吗？”  
  
汉尼拔左侧的嘴角抽搐着垂下去。这或许是威尔得到的最接近道歉的表情。  
  
威尔爬上小床，趴好。他听到拉链的声音，断续又艰难。接着，他身后的床垫沉下一块。汉尼拔的手指温柔地按压他的入口，“你湿了。”他说——威尔的勃起一阵悸动，那是种古怪的热意，就像你跌倒后膝盖上磨破的擦伤。  
  
威尔咬牙咽下溜到嘴边的嘲讽，简单回答：“对。”  
  
随着汉尼拔插入，他闭上眼睛。但这跟上次不同。数日的旅店生活让他不顾一切地寻找一份熟悉感。警方早就不把他的家当做犯罪现场了（尽管巴尔的摩警局仍旧每天特意过来巡逻，确保不会有人在他家外墙上喷漆辱骂），但他就是没办法让自己再次走进那扇前门。早上他签了份文件，把所有的狗送到防止虐待动物协会，然后FBI全额赞助他在汉普顿酒店住下。  
  
于是，当汉尼拔开始摇晃臀部，似乎想要给威尔来个深层的前列腺按摩时，威尔忍不住发出尖锐的呻吟，不由自主地弓起脊背。轻薄如纸的亲吻落在他的肩胛，他不假思索地偏过头去，给予伴侣更多的便利。汉尼拔接受了邀请，将一串热吻缀上他的咽喉。他在威尔的颈窝里厮磨轻蹭，煽动对方转身，接受他的亲吻。但威尔只是摇头——不——之后毅然把头埋向床垫。汉尼拔的结开始膨胀，威尔顺从地让对方带着他躺下，他们被结锁在一起——他的背紧紧嵌进汉尼拔的前胸。威尔闭着眼睛假装他们还在家里，躺在他们床上，所有事情都从来没发生过。  
  
返程路上，威尔一直对自己感到恶心。  
  
***  
  
那个早晨，威尔开门捡起台阶上的报纸，“食人魔”三个字被人用淋漓的红色涂在报纸头版。威尔从被红漆模糊的报纸上勉强认出头条的题目： **FBI探员站哪边** 。下方配着他跟汉尼拔并肩出席某次FBI活动的照片。威尔的领带松松地绕在脖子上，汉尼拔披着外套，没系扣子。那是活动结束时拍的，照片里的两个人都在微笑。  
  
威尔拿着报纸回到屋里。打开摇头扇，想让起居室里通上哪怕一丝小风。他从沙发旁边盛着冰水的盆里捞出毛巾，把水拧到汗湿的头发上，任凭水珠顺着发梢滚到脸上。夏天的几个月最难熬。就算是空调运作的嗡鸣声也无法缓解炎热天气和发情热潮的双重效力。电话铃在这时响起。  
  
“你好？”  
  
“威尔？我是阿拉娜。”  
  
“快到我家了吗？”  
  
“我正想给你打电话。乔治城大学要开紧急教师会议。我走不开。”  
  
“哦。”威尔重重地倒在沙发上。  
  
“但我们今天会送你准时赴约，”阿拉娜保证，“杰克马上就去接你。”  
  
“……我可以自己开车。”  
  
“不，你不能。”  
  
威尔的眼风扫过被胡乱丢在桌上的报纸：“我只是……觉得很尴尬。”  
  
“那么也许是时候让你俩好好谈谈了。”  
  
到达基迪斯维尔之前两个人都没说话。杰克在路边停车，打开车门。威尔抬眼从黑框眼镜后面看他。  
  
“有事？”  
  
“吃个午饭。”  
  
威尔明智地没有争辩，推开后门下车。停车场的碎石子在他脚下嘎吱作响。小店正厅的旋转餐盘里装着甜点，看起来有年头没换过。威尔甚至看到一只死苍蝇粘在青柠派的生奶油上，翅膀弯成个诡异的弧度。他们在塑料卡座里坐下，翻开菜单。  
  
“我想知道你为什么不肯出庭。”  
  
女招待走过来放下两杯冰水，冰块轻轻撞击着塑料杯。  
  
威尔没有说话。  
  
“你让整个部门沦为笑柄。你让 _我_ 沦为笑柄。”杰克解开外套，扔出内兜里夹着的那张报纸，“看了吗？”  
  
“看了。”  
  
“他们说你还爱着他。”  
  
威尔没有回答。  
  
“ _是_ 吗？”  
  
威尔拿起那杯水，其实他一点儿都不渴。短暂的沉默之后，他说：“我和他现在也离不了婚，杰克。”  
  
“我没让你们离婚。但你没有出庭指证他。你还住在他的房子里。你还戴着你们的婚戒四处招摇。”杰克的胳膊支在桌上，身体前倾，靠近威尔，“我需要你做点儿什么。让我能对上司有个交待—— _咱们的_ 上司，威尔——你的忠诚属于FBI，不是开膛手。”  
  
女招待走到他们这桌。杰克点了两个人的饭。他没问威尔想吃什么。  
  
“这……有点难，”威尔说，“我跟他每三个月都要见一次面。能断绝往来我早就断了。”  
  
“你愿意？”  
  
“他曾经想杀了我，杰克。”  
  
“我只想知道，”杰克说，“如果你们没有结婚，你还愿不愿意再到这儿来。”  
  
“怎么会？就算是 _我_ 也没疯到跑回来找切萨皮克开膛手。”  
  
“也许你是时候找个新欢了……”  
  
“那行不通。”  
  
“我知道。但你只需要三个月来一次。而其他时候，你跟别人……到处走走，会显得更好。”  
  
“你想让我为了FBI的面子另觅新欢？”威尔大笑。  
  
杰克没笑。  
  
女招待端来他们的午饭，装在瓷碟里，每一样食物的配菜都是炸薯条——甚至沙拉也没能幸免。杰克点的烤芝士三明治在他嘴里留下黏糊又腻歪的味道。  
  
“没人会为你的不忠指责你，”杰克告诉他，“你坚持跟他在一起才会遭人非议。”  
  
大约半小时后，杰克在医院门口停车。威尔打开后门出去的时候，他没有看过一眼。  
  
这一次威尔独自走进医院，拖拖拉拉地走完楼梯来到最高警戒病区。穿好病号服。让保安押着他走完长廊。  
  
开门声。当啷的开锁声。砰地一下关门声。  
  
“他们想让我跟别人约会。”  
  
“你感觉如何？”  
  
威尔走到铁床边，挨着汉尼拔坐下。“我们在做心理咨询吗，医生？”  
  
“一点咨询对你有好处。”  
  
威尔瞟一眼汉尼拔，对方正用一种全然置身事外的眼神观察他。就好像威尔刚刚没跟他说过FBI算计着让他的配偶出轨一样。  
  
“我还没准备好。”他敷衍。  
  
“那什么时候能准备好呢？”  
  
“不知道。”威尔摘掉眼镜，弯腰放在地上，“我原以为一辈子一次就够了。”  
  
“确实。”  
  
那之后两个人都不再说话。威尔坐在小床一头，随着体温升高他已经开始觉得有点儿头晕。他想起了他们结婚那天——刮着大风的三月天，下班后没换衣服就一起去了法院，在法官的办公室里签好文件，甚至听得到她的秘书在隔壁敲打键盘。没有郑重的誓言也没公开秀过恩爱，他们拥有的，只是几个圆珠笔签名和保险箱里的一沓文件。  
  
一只手意料之外地落在威尔肩头，这接触让他一惊。他扭脸去看汉尼拔，在能够反对之前，他就被一双干燥、开裂的嘴唇吻住。一切都静止了。他们都没有闭眼，坦坦荡荡地看进彼此的眼睛里。距离近得足够观察，足以看清所有细节，看清那些沿着汉尼拔双眼扩散开来的细纹和褶皱。对汉尼拔年龄的认知让威尔的心脏疼痛起来。汉尼拔比他大十多岁。这个年纪的人本该有个已经成年的孩子，并且把退休提上日程。  
  
威尔抽身，视线回到床垫上。  
  
“我猜我会尽力保住我的工作。”威尔低声说道，拉开衣服，挪动臀部好让他把衣服褪下来扔到地上。  
  
“工作对你真有那么重要？”  
  
这是汉尼拔第一次出声表达自己的不满。威尔曾经设想过充满占有欲的宣言，甚至对他生命的威胁。（呼救按钮太远了，想按到可不容易。他为什么要坐这么远？）但他从没想过会听到这样近乎恳求的话。  
  
“工作是我仅剩的东西。”威尔仰面躺下，眼睛瞪着天花板。直到汉尼拔走过来，在他的腿间趴下，他才调转视线。  
  
“我永远都是你的，威尔。”  
  
威尔等到汉尼拔插进他体内之后，才做出回应：“你？我早就不认识你了。”  
  
  
*** Brian Zeller 支线正式开启 ***  
  
  
“这算是第一次约会吗？”  
  
威尔坐在副驾驶席上，膝盖顶着仪表板。一袋空气清新剂挂在后视镜上——洗车店里常卖的那种小松树形状的，总是摆在巴西棕榈蜡跟皮革防水喷剂中间那种。车里面闻起来像场化学药剂大联欢。  
  
“算是吧，但我不觉得送你去呃……”布莱恩•泽勒打了个手势，努力寻找礼貌而婉转的说法。  
  
“会面？”  
  
“……去会面是最好的约会活动。”  
  
“有点扫兴是吗。”威尔笑了，望着窗外飞速后退的高速公路。他首次到巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院见汉尼拔已经是一年前的事了，这条路变得熟悉起来。他摇下车窗把头探进八月中旬潮湿的空气里。  
  
“空调开着，”泽勒告诉他，“这样不热吗？”  
  
“热。”但威尔没有把窗户摇起来的意思。  
  
泽勒摆弄着收音机上的按钮，扬声器里冒出西蒙和加芬克尔的歌声，带着滋滋啦啦的静电干扰。只能勉强听清歌词——不过在泽勒想关掉它的时候，威尔捉住了他的手腕。泽勒愣了一下才抽开，把手放回变速杆上。威尔知道自己的皮肤给泽勒的感觉是什么样的：烫人的体温再加上湿滑的汗液。他把目光放回高速公路。没人想在热潮期间开始第一次约会。  
  
如果这真的算首次约会的话。  
  
威尔跟着收音机哼唱，时不时咕哝出几句歌词。听他不着调地哼了一会儿之后，泽勒也加入了——曲调被他稍好的乐感拯救了一点。汽车快速行驶在高速公路上，伴着歌声，刻意地忽略了旅程终点有什么正在等待。  
  
他们在基迪斯维尔那家冰淇淋商店前停车。威尔的运动鞋踩过黑色和枚红色的地砖，跟泽勒一起在柜台等候。售货员把手工冰淇淋球舀进两只高脚玻璃杯，又在冰淇淋球顶端放上牛奶巧克力片，深深插进去，然后配上长柄的甜点勺。  
  
“要是你不想说你可以不回答我。”泽勒边说边用长柄勺戳自己的冰淇淋球，“但你怎么忍受这些的？”  
  
“忍受什么？”威尔问他，“这种行程？”  
  
“对。”  
  
威尔叹气，向后倚在金属靠背上：“一开始比现在更难过。”  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
“他被捕之后，我终于看清一切。就好像我是第一次认识他……我不喜欢我看见的。”  
  
“要是你喜欢我会担心的。”泽勒说着，膝盖无意地碰了碰威尔的。  
  
或许不是无意。  
  
“但我已经开始习惯了，”威尔耸耸肩，“跟人们习惯其他事也差不了多少。”  
  
泽勒僵了僵，然后问：“你还爱着他吗？”  
  
“每个人都这么问。”威尔笑出声来，把最后一勺冰淇淋送进嘴里。勺子叮地一声放回碟子里。“我们上路吧。”  
  
在医院停车场停好车后，威尔侧过身吻了泽勒。连他自己也不知道为了什么。泽勒的胡子刮蹭着他的皮肤，呼吸里有股酸味——但威尔没有阻止泽勒把自己半拖到他的膝头。变速杆顶疼了他的大腿。“天啊，格雷厄姆。”泽勒叹息，臀部向前挤压，在威尔勃起的裆部磨蹭自己。威尔敢说，在泽勒脑子里，这些年来两人在工作时的争执大概都算是前戏了，而且他没什么性经验，对象是男人的就更少了。于是威尔引导他，抓住他的下巴，再次吻他，试图记住这嘴唇的温暖和柔软，这是他不必在四十八小时后失去的。威尔感觉到泽勒开始摆弄他的腰带时，他退后，望一眼医院的方向。  
  
“我得走了。”泽勒看上去很失望。“我也想，”威尔迅速安抚，抓着泽勒的手掌按在自己的勃起上（就像这真能说明什么似的），“但现在不能。”  
  
泽勒的手指在威尔的勃起上抚摸几下，看着威尔勉力自制的模样，终于放下自己的手，放上车座。“那晚些时候？”  
  
“你要送我回家。”威尔提醒他，开门下车。泽勒跟在他身后。  
  
泽勒提出陪着威尔一起去最高警戒病区，被威尔拒绝。威尔坚持让他到三楼的客房去。他以前来过。他会没事。泽勒看起来想要反驳——但他点点头，拖着步子走上楼梯。  
  
威尔一踏进房间，就意识到汉尼拔知道了，对方一定在他身上闻到了别人的味道。  
  
“谁？”汉尼拔问，没有控诉，只是个提问。威尔看出来，汉尼拔似乎早就说服了自己这早晚会发生，他可能把过去的三个月都用来为这一刻做准备了。  
  
“布莱恩•泽勒。”  
  
汉尼拔努力回忆这个名字的主人长什么样。  
  
“你不认识。”威尔插嘴，拉开衣服，从肩膀上扯下来，“他是我的同事。”  
  
“你们关系不错？”  
  
“没有的事。”威尔嗤笑，“他是个混蛋。”  
  
汉尼拔微笑，唇角柔和的笑意掩盖了他身上曾经沾染的血腥。  
  
他靠近威尔，摊开的手掌握住威尔突出的胯骨。一层胡渣从汉尼拔的脸颊和下巴上冒出来。威尔想都没想地伸手碰触那层短短的、扎人的毛发。“有个囚犯一周前吞了刀片。”汉尼拔解释道，把侧脸压进威尔的手掌里，“他们要重新审核安保措施。”  
  
“你看上去……”威尔截断自己的话，摇摇头。  
  
汉尼拔前倾身体亲吻威尔。  
  
威尔回吻。  
  
他们纠缠着蹬开水泥地上的衣服，威尔被仰面放倒在床垫上，弹簧因为这重量在他身下弹跳。他把脑袋抵在冷硬的枕套上，嗅到刺鼻的味道，然后打开自己的双腿。汉尼拔停在他的腿间，包皮之下的龟头探了出来。威尔闭上眼，想起自己曾经紧握汉尼拔阴茎时的感觉，那布满褶皱的血肉在他掌控之中的感觉，龟头湿滑，闪着水光。威尔的双脚在汉尼拔的背后扣在一起，敞开自己迎接汉尼拔的穿刺，在对方第一轮冲刺后尖锐地吸进一口空气。汉尼拔粗鲁地吮吸着他的脖颈。“我的威尔。”汉尼拔在威尔潮湿的锁骨凹陷里低声说道。  
  
威尔感觉到汉尼拔在他体内膨胀起来，挤压着他的内壁，他抓住身下的床单射了出来。  
  
他们躺在小床上，额头碰着额头，温暖湿润的呼吸吹在彼此的嘴唇上。“我爱你。”汉尼拔告诉他。  
  
“天啊。”威尔呻吟，别过脸避开汉尼拔，“别那么说。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为你不爱。你是个疯子。你不懂什么是爱。”  
  
汉尼拔轻轻啃咬威尔的肩膀，留下牙齿的印记。“我的感情不用你来告诉我，威尔。”  
  
威尔抓住汉尼拔的手，把他的手掌按在肚皮纠结的伤疤处。  
  
“你爱我？”  
  
汉尼拔无言以对。  
  
***  
  
下一次他们在停车场停好车时，一辆救护车也停在那里——闪烁的红灯把颜色投到他们的脸上。威尔下车跑到急救员身边，掏出工作证：“发生什么事了？”  
  
“护士。严重的面部外伤。”  
  
“怎么回事？”  
  
“被犯人袭击。”急救员的眼睛一直瞪着医院大门，基本没在意威尔。大门打开，一张推床被迅速推下台阶，两名医护人员紧紧地抓着床边的扶手。走在前面的那个高声指挥着队员们，然后众人合力把推床抬进救护车的后车厢里。威尔不着痕迹地走进观察那个护士。如果他不是个受过特训的FBI探员，习惯了直面各种最血腥的暴力场面，他说不定会被眼前的景象恶心得当场吐出来。她嘴里插着导管，鲜血沿着细细的塑料导管汩汩冒泡，溢满她错位的下巴。视神经松松地晃悠在她的眼眶之外，而另一端并没有连着眼球。嘴里的导管让她无法发声，但她喉咙的肌肉仍旧在管子周围疾速收缩着。  
  
“呃，真恶心。”泽勒在威尔肩膀后面探头，评论道。  
  
“对。”  
  
威尔扫视医院前门，看到奇尔顿一路小跑地下了台阶。他注意到，尽管急救员们的制服上沾满血迹，奇尔顿的装扮仍旧干干净净一丝不苟。奇尔顿大步走近两人。  
  
“看到了？”奇尔顿示意救护车。此时，那辆车已经打开警笛，开出了停车场。威尔点点头。  
  
“你丈夫干的。”  
  
威尔一声不吭，视线越过奇尔顿的左肩。一道淋漓的血线从医院里面一路延伸到停车场。威尔的视线沿着四溅的血迹移动，发现那血迹的终点就在自己脚下，一汪糖浆状的血泊就在他的运动鞋底下。有那么一刻，他想要在血泊中跳起来，看鲜血溅上自己的裤管，但那种行为显然不适合当下的情境。  
  
“哦。”他转而出声回应。  
  
“来我办公室吧。”  
  
威尔和泽勒跟着奇尔顿医生走进医院。看护们已经搬出了清洁用品，试着擦净地板跟墙壁上的血迹。泽勒小心翼翼地避开脚下的血渍，威尔没有。  
  
一进办公室，奇尔顿医生就在办公桌后坐下。威尔站在窗户旁边。他拒绝把眼神放在任何人身上，只是出神地看着被风刮得不剩几片叶子的枫树，目光黏在枝头那几片干巴巴的叶子上。  
  
“抱歉让你看到那个。”奇尔顿医生礼节性地开口道，“我知道这肯定不好受，很难接受那个跟你结婚的男人变成……”他比划着，想不到该怎么形容汉尼拔变成了什么样子。  
  
汉尼拔一直都是这个样子。  
  
“那护士怎么了？”威尔问。  
  
“舌头断了，眼球被扯掉，下巴错位。”  
  
“他怎么拿到刀子的？”  
  
“没有刀。他用了牙。”  
  
威尔无话可说。  
  
枫树的枝干刮擦着玻璃窗，就好像要破窗而入。  
  
“他有没有……”泽勒问。  
  
“他吃了护士的舌头。”  
  
“神啊。”  
  
门被敲响了。负责最高警戒病区的看护走进屋里，手里攥着一盘录像带。  
  
“监控录像，奇尔顿医生。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
看护把录像带放到桌上，飞速扫一眼威尔，离开了办公室。“要是你不想看，我理解。”奇尔顿医生说着，并没有停下动作，把带子塞进平板电视底下的播放器里。带着雪花的黑白录像从屏幕上跳出来，右上角的时间显示一切发生在不到十五分钟之前。威尔不想看，但等他发现，自己的视线已经落在屏幕上了。他看着看护把汉尼拔领进医疗站，男人的手被锁在手铐里。汉尼拔放松自己，在检查台上躺下。威尔感觉到下腹的充血地带忽然变得更热了。  
  
那个护士走进医疗站，胳膊下面夹着写字板。她刚刚二十出头，带着种美国中部女孩儿特有的魅力。她把写字板放在台子上，转身面对汉尼拔。就算威尔知道接下来会发生什么，就算威尔亲眼看着那护士被送上救护车，在汉尼拔暴起那一刻他还是被吓了一跳。汉尼拔的牙齿使劲嵌进她的眼眶里，咬下去，用力撕扯。威尔看着护士的视神经从汉尼拔的齿间掉落，在女人的脸颊边晃悠。在她张开嘴巴呼救的瞬间，汉尼拔咬住了她的舌头然后——  
  
“关上。”  
  
奇尔顿医生按了暂停但并没有关上录像。威尔盯着屏幕上冻结的画面：汉尼拔，下巴上糊满血肉，牙齿中间紧紧咬着护士的舌头。  
  
一言不发地，威尔利落地大步走出办公室。走廊里满是消毒水的味道，他绝望地想要一头扎进十一月冰冷的风里。狠狠摔上医院的门，迈开步子走下台阶走向停车场。泽勒紧跟在他的身后。  
  
“威尔，你不能走！”他坚持道——但还是从口袋里掏出了钥匙串。威尔一听到车锁打开的声音就开门钻了进去。  
  
“我知道那……”泽勒结巴了，“我没法想象看见那个……”  
  
“我以为会不一样，”威尔突然出声，“我以为当他袭击某个人的时候，会有所不同，会变一副模样，然后我就能忽然认清那个隐藏在他表皮之下的样子……”威尔咽下了一声短促的哽咽，不想在泽勒面前流露脆弱，“但他根本没变。眼神还是那么清醒那么冷静，跟我们在他办公室里聊天时一模一样。一样温柔。”威尔咬牙吐出最后几个字，是的，咬掉女人舌头的那一刻，汉尼拔是 _温柔_ 的。  
  
还因为威尔仍然硬着。  
  
“走。基迪斯维尔有个旅馆。”  
  
“我们不能就这么离开，威尔。”  
  
“我们可以。我们这就去那个旅馆而你马上就会把这一切从我脑袋里操出去。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你会把 _他_ 从我脑子里操出去。”  
  
“你知道我不可能——”  
  
“好吧，那你会努力的。”  
  
泽勒拧着汽车，发动机嗡嗡作响。威尔靠着椅背，望着挡风玻璃外面的虚空。他们沉默着开了几英里到达基迪斯维尔。基迪斯维尔旅馆，破破烂烂的维多利亚式建筑，带着曲折的前廊，坐落在干道的正中。门板上的白漆裂纹剥落，露出下面饱经风霜的木板。泽勒把车停在旅馆旁边，熄火。  
  
“你确定要这么做？”泽勒问他，“根本不会管用。”  
  
威尔没搭理他，径自下车。门廊的地板感受到他的体重，发出嘎吱的响声。他推开前门，一枚小铃铛在他头顶摇动。大厅里散发着烟草和樟脑丸的味道。  
  
“下午好！”一个上了年纪的男人在前台向他问好，“需要房间吗？”  
  
“是的，劳驾。”  
  
“住几晚？”  
  
“一晚，谢谢。”  
  
铃铛又响了一声。“您也要住宿吗？”  
  
“我们一起的。”泽勒倍感尴尬地避开眼神接触。  
  
“噢。”  
  
那一刻，威尔觉得老板会把他们俩赶出去。但没有，他从墙上取下一把钥匙扔到桌上，“祝您们愉快。”说着他露出个不怎么愉悦的笑容。钥匙上挂着个烙着3C的号牌。威尔埋头冲上三楼，把钥匙插进锁眼后乱拧一气，最终推开门，握拳揪着泽勒的外套把他拖进房间，重重地关上房门。“干我。”威尔命令他，双手摸到腰带撘扣，拉开皮带。威尔的手指在颤抖，泽勒不得不出手帮他解开牛仔裤的扣子。泽勒的手指摸进威尔的内裤，磨蹭威尔已经湿透了的入口。  
  
“ _操_ ，格雷厄姆。”他喘息。  
  
他把拇指塞进威尔体内，指甲边缘蹭破威尔的皮肤。威尔猛吸一口气，在泽勒的大腿上磨蹭。他们快速摆脱了衣物，朝墙边的四柱大床移动。威尔跌倒在床垫上，朝床头挪了挪。泽勒爬进他的腿间，握住阴茎，捅进威尔体内。  
  
威尔屏息，等待热潮迸发。  
  
没有。  
  
他躺在床垫上，瞪着被水渍浸染的天花板。泽勒不停地撞击着，低吼、呻吟，趴在他身上显得鲁钝又笨重。威尔忽然不顾一切地想要爬起来，跑出去，去……  
  
不。  
  
威尔用腿箍紧泽勒，喉咙深处伪装出几声呻吟，攥住对方几缕头发。泽勒加快了速度——他们身下的嘎吱声显得异常淫秽。上帝，威尔那么努力想要满足自己。泽勒调整体位，撞上威尔的前列腺，威尔试着告诉自己这就是自己需要的。他在床垫上拱起身体，命令道：“用力。”泽勒保持着近乎残忍的力度冲击他体内那一簇神经。威尔的阴茎随着泽勒的节奏拍打着自己的小腹，龟头发红，饱胀，溢出液体。  
  
泽勒抽身退出。  
  
“怎么回事？”威尔问他。  
  
“……我射了。”  
  
威尔泄气地呜咽一声，闭紧双眼。他抓着自己的阴茎，开始狂乱地撸动。  
  
“威尔，你会伤到自己的。”  
  
威尔无视他，继续虐待自己的性器。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
泽勒握住威尔的手，把它们按在床垫上。  
  
他们就这么静了一会儿，都气喘吁吁。威尔感觉到一股精液顺着他的大腿流淌下来。  
  
“我们走吧。”泽勒说，“现在出发，天黑之前还能回到医院。”  
  
威尔推开泽勒，起身抓起自己散落在地板上的衣服。“我不相信。”他从牙缝里挤出这些话，“我不信到头来我就是 _这个_ 下场。”  
  
泽勒没有出声。  
  
还有什么可说的呢。  
  
他们在医院停车场停车，威尔让泽勒回家去。  
  
“我得等着你。”泽勒坚持。  
  
“不，不用了。”  
  
威尔快步走向最高警戒病区的看守。“走吧。”他朝缩在椅子里看杂志的保安说道，已经穿好了深蓝色的病号服，手掌掩盖着紧贴衣服的勃起。  
  
“我们以为你今天不来了。”一个保安说道，把手里的杂志扔到抽屉里。  
  
“没打算来。但已经来了。所以走吧。”  
  
他注意到这一次保安再三检查了他们的武器。他们一定都看过录像了。  
  
等他走进牢房，汉尼拔立刻站了起来。他看起来刚刚洗过澡，皮肤冒着热气，头发抿在脑后。  
  
“威尔。”  
  
“汉尼拔。”  
  
房门在他身后砰地锁上。  
  
汉尼拔扇动鼻翼，轻嗅。  
  
“我下午一直在等你。”  
  
“你似乎……在忙别的。”  
  
“他们告诉你了？”  
  
“对。”  
  
汉尼拔压低视线。“奇尔顿让你看录像了吗？”  
  
“看了。”  
  
汉尼拔再次吸气。  
  
“你来之前跟 _他_ 在一起？”  
  
“对。”  
  
汉尼拔拉开拉链，从肩膀上脱下衣服。威尔记起第一次看见汉尼拔的裸体时，曾为对方身上紧实的肌肉屏息，这样的身体——属于格斗家，属于车手、拳击手，放在任何一个建筑工人身上都比呆在一个医生身上合适。他的体型与他生活方式的巨大反差如今有了答案，事实上，威尔不快地意识到，每当他看到对方小臂上强健的肌肉，看到对方健壮的肩膀，看到他鼓胀的胸肌时，都会不由自主地想起汉尼拔犯下的罪行。他的身体上布满纠结稠密的伤痕。  
  
汉尼拔完全勃起了，阴茎在身前立起，愤怒地站直。  
  
“但你需要的不是他。”  
  
汉尼拔很明智，不会以此取笑威尔，只是在陈述事实。  
  
“不。我需要的并不是他。”  
  
汉尼拔双手捧起威尔的脸，拇指摩挲着对方下巴的弧线，然后在威尔额头印下一吻。“我爱你。”汉尼拔坚称——当威尔想要出声否认他的说法时，汉尼拔挪开一只手，紧紧捂住威尔的嘴巴。汉尼拔的手掌上带着香皂的味道，公共场合都能见到的大众品牌，“让我给你你所需要的。”  
  
汉尼拔把威尔推倒在床垫上，爬到他身上。威尔张开双腿，知道汉尼拔能看到他在基迪斯维尔旅馆留下的痕迹，乳白色，干结在他的身上。汉尼拔的动作顿了顿，然后下床，从洗漱的地方拿了条毛巾，拧开水龙头，让水流了一会儿才把毛巾放进去浸湿。然后他走回威尔身旁，擦掉他身上的精液。轻柔地，他把毛巾一角塞进威尔体内，沿着入口按摩。  
  
之后汉尼拔进入威尔。  
  
热潮迸发了。  
  
  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 译后感于2013：
> 
> 1、基友说：“泽勒真是个好人。”
> 
> 2、在我眼里这结局跟全灭也差不多了。


End file.
